Tell Me a Story
by OxWiCkEdOnExO
Summary: It's a summer night at the Burrow and there's a party going on. What happens when Ron tells a story that causes light hearts and rosey cheeks? -AU preHBP-
1. Party Time

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! except for the four little girls, the plot (of course), and Ron's story.**_

__

_**Chapter 1: Party Time**_

The sun was descending on the Burrow. Three benches had been placed next to each other with three red table clothes on each. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Lupin, Tonks, McGonagall and Dumbledore were all gathered in the kitchen talking. It was a Friday night, the Friday before their return to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley had invited some of the members of the Order over for a small party celebrating Harry, Hermione, and Ron's seventh year at Hogwarts. They were all pretty shocked that Dumbledore had showed up but it made everybody feel good to know that since he was there- they were safe. Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George had all lodged complaints to Mrs. Weasley as to why they had never gotten any parties. She told them that none of them had:

A) Battled an evil plant/ Fought their way across a life sized wizard chess board/ battled Lord Voldemort

B) Been petrified/ Thrown up slugs/ Fought a basalisk

C) And so on and so forth

Fred and George were sending plates and silverware flying all over the place in the back yard. Bill and Charlie were supervising this, every so often ducking the flying knives and forks. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were in the kitchen cooking. Mrs. Weasley was mixing the potatoes (well actually the beaters were but she had made them do so) and Mrs. Granger was pouring the drinks. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger were in a heated discussion about the telephone. Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, and McGonagall all stood chatting as they headed into the living room to avoid the commotion. But in the living room there was twice as much chaos going on. Ginny had volunteered to babysit Mrs. Weasley's sisters' four children. There were four little girls ages: 8(Crystal), 5(Jessica), and four year old twins (Kacie and Tracey). Right now the little girls were all chatting happily dressed up in pretty little dresses. Crystal's dress was blue and had a small purple ribbon that went across the stomach and her Weasley red hair was curly and hung to her shoulders. Jessica had on a red shirt with a dark red skirt and her red hair was tied into pigtails. Then the little twins, Kacie and Tracey, both had head bands and matching dresses (but Kacie's was dark pink and Tracey's was light red). Ginny wore a green dress that reached her knees. Her red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and was tied with a pink ribbon that matched the straps on her dress. Lupin laughed with Tonks and and Dumbledore and McGonagall as Ginny chased the little girls around the room trying to get them to go and wash their hands for dinner.

Meanwhile up in Ginny's bedroom Hermione Granger stood in front of the mirror. Her hair was in a lovely bun and she wore light make up. Her dress was light blue and reached her knees. The straps were thin and the material was light so she wouldn't get to hot in the summer air. The dress clung to her upper body and was loose from her waist down. It wasn't too fancy but it was dressy because Mrs. Weasley had told her that it was a very special occassion so she should wear something semi-formal. Ginny had given her a light blue shall that she had with white flowers on it. Hermione wore it now over her shoulders. Mrs. Weasley had told her to come down at 7:00. It was 6:55 so she was making some finishing touches to her outfit.

While Hermione perfected her apperance Ron and Harry stood in the pure orange room tucking in their shirts and combing their hair (some more succesfully then others). Harry wore a white button up shirt and a green tie Mrs. Weasley had bought him the other day. Ron had on a light blue button up shirt on with a dark blue tie with white stars on it. Both were black dress pants.

"Right, Ron, how do I look?" Harry asked tightening his tie.

"Good mate. How 'bout me?" Ron replied.

"I'd say a right sight better then normal." Harry smiled and Ron rolled his eyes and with one last look in the mirror, he and Harry began to head down to Ginny's room.

------------------------------------

"Alright everybody outside, outside!" Mrs. Weasley started to yell. Everyone obed and tried to leave the house in an orderly manner (which turned out to be very unsuccesful). Ginny was still having some troubles with the little girls though, they had finally washed their hands but now they wouldn't listen to her.

"Crissy, Jesse, Tracey, Kacie! Come outside girls it's dinner time!" Mrs. Weasley then said as she walked into the living room. The girls suddenly looked at her and left the house. Ginny stood breathing heavily after chasing them all around the room.

"Mum... how... did you..."

"Practice." Mrs. Weasley said smiling and walked over to the staircase.

"Ronald! Hermione! Harry! Time for dinner!" She shouted and her and Ginny then walked out of the house.

-------------------------------------

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Hermione straightened her dress and walked over and opened it.

"Hey Hermione it's about 7:00 so we should be head- wow." Ron said as he looked at her. Harry's mouth was open and Ron's was moving up and down so he looked like a fish. Hermione blushed and, with her hand, shut their mouths.

"Oh sorry." Harry said blushing.

"Ya." Was all Ron could manage to get out. Hermione smiled and they soon heard Mrs. Weasley calling to them from downstairs. Harry then held out his arm.

"Shall we Miss. Granger?" He asked sweetly.

"Why yes of course Mr. Potter." Hermione said giggling slightly. They then began to walk down the hallway leaving Ron standing by the door, his face turning a brilliant shade of red. Then they stopped and Hermione turned around.

"Well come on then Mr .Weasley, I do have another arm for you!" She said smiling. Ron's face suddenly went back to normal as he began to laugh as well and hooked his arm with hers and they began to descend the staircase.

They soon reached the bottom and they walked out into the garden where they unhooked arms.

"Oh you look fantastic!" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked over to them. They all thanked her as they began to walk towards the three large picnic tables. Everybody gave them compliments as they sat down and soon enough the feast began. The table was covered with food! There was hardly a space where someone didn't have a plate that was piled sky high with all sorts of good food. They ate and talked happily to one another and their festive activity seemed like it would never end. But eventually the glorious feast vanished and everybody got up from the table. After everybody helped take the dishes back in the house Mrs. Weasley enchanted the dishes to wash themselves and they all began to hang out in the backyard. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Bill, and Charlie were discussing Hogwarts and how it had changed, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, and George were talking about Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Granger were discussing the highs and lows of being muggles and being magical. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were all playing with Crystal, Jessica, Kacie and Tracey.

"Na na na na boo boo! You can't catch me!" Jessica said to Harry as he chased her around in a large circle. He had rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie as he chased Jessica who had on no shoes. Ginny and Hermione were playing with Crystal and Tracey who were pretending to be princesses and were dancing with each other at their own grand ball. None of the girls had on their shoes anymore, they had thrown the useless accessory's to the side. Then there was Ron who was sitting on the ground talking to Kacie. Kacie's shoes were off and Ron had taken of his tie and rolled up his sleeves and also unbuttoned his shirt a little so his white undershirt showed.

"I'm stuffed." Kacie said to him putting both of her hands on her stomach and pushing air into her cheeks so that she looked like a blow fish. Ron laughed and she exhaled deeply.

"So, Kacie, what do you like to do? I never really get to talk to you alone. Why don't you tell me what you're favorite thing in the whole wide world is." Ron said to her leaning back on his elbows as he stretched his long legs out on the grass.

"Really? Do you really want to know?" Kacie asked standing up and walking closer to him. She then put her face right in front of his.

"Yes I do." He told her and she smiled mischeviously.

"I love to dance!" She said and soon began to spin around and jump up and down and she did little movements with her arms as well. Ron began to laugh slightly and started to clap as she curtsyed for him.

"Join me." She then said grabbing his hands and making him stand up. He laughed along with her as he bent down very low and moved his feet back and forth and spun around with her. Then they both fell onto the ground again and Kacie went over and lie on Ron's stomach so that her bright blue eyes peered into his.

"Ronnie, will you tell me a story?" Kacie asked him.

"Ok, but only on one condition." He said.

"What?"

"You have to give me a kiss." He told her. Kacie smiled and with her small, thin lips kissed her cousin. She smiled and then rested her head on his chest. Ron put one hand on her back and the other behind his head.

"Ronnie, I can hear your heart beat." Kacie whispered.

"Really?" Ron whispered back as he shut his eyes.

"Yes. I like your heart Ronnie, it sounds pretty." She whispered.

"Thank you Kacie."

"Your welcome Ronnie."


	2. Story Time

_Disclaimer: I still don't ownanything but the plot, the four little girls, and Ron's story. The rest belongs to the Queen of all that is Harry Potter...J.K. Rowling_

_**Chapter 2: Story Time**_

"Would you like to hear a story now?" Ron asked after a couple of minutes had past. He had opened his eyes and was looking down at Kacie's little head. She then looked back at him and smiled grandly.

"Ya! Let me tell everybody else!" She then said and pushed herself off of him and began to yell excitedly that Ron was going to tell a story. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Crystal, Jessica, and Tracey all came over to hear. Ron then took the crowd over towards one of the picnic tables and he sat down on the seat while Ginny, Bill, and Harry sat on the ground each one with a little girl sitting on their lap. Crystal sat on Ginny's lap, Tracey on Bill's, and Jessica on Harry's. Hermione, Fred, George, and Charlie all stood up behind them so that they were sort of in a circle around Ron.

"Ok everybody! Ronnie's going to tell us all a story." Kacie announced and she then climbed up and sat on Ron's knee.

"Thank you for that lovely introduction Kacie." Ron said and she smiled proudly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Lupin, and Tonks had all moved closer to the group but weren't really listening they just talked quietly amongst themselves. Once the group had gotten quiet enough (with the exception of the adults) Ron started the story.

_"Once upon a time...a long, long time ago... there was a young man who was as tall as a mountain and he had hair like fire and eyes like a river's waters." _Ron began and the little girls giggled along with everyone else.

_"He lived in a far away castle with his six brothers and sister and his mum and dad who were the rulers of the grand kingdom in which they lived. The young man's name was Richard and all five of his brothers were older then him but his one sister was younger. Bob was the oldest of the siblings, then came Chad, then Peter(but most people didn't speak of him), then the twins Frank and Garret, then there was Richard, and finally Virginia.Their parents, Mary and Arnold, were very nice and always gave them what they wanted. But Richard had a secret, as did the rest of his family, they were all magical. They weren't aloud to tell anybody else except their own family and close friends and of course, other witches and wizards."_ The little girls were still giggling as he spoke and Ginny rolled her eyes along with the rest of her brothers.

_"One day, Richard was out with his sister Virginia flying on their brooms when all of a sudden a small object went flying past them! They were shocked and didn't know what to do! Then a man came along riding a broom as well. They knew that he must have been a wizard. He stopped when he saw them and introduced himself._

_"'Hello, my name is Harold Pattor. Who are you?" He asked. Harold was almost as tall as Richard and had hair as black as night with eyes greener then the leaves of the trees that they were hovering above and he wore glasses."_ Ron continued and Harry smiled.

_"'I'm Richard Westly and this is my little sister Virginia Westly." He told Harold who nodded and smiled at Virginia._

_"It's very nice to meet you both. Have you seen a tiny, golden object flying around anywhere by any chance? I have lost this enchanted coin of mine and I can't seem to find it!" Harold explained a note of panic in his voice._

_"Why yes we did indeed! It went just down there, come, I will show you the way." Virginia said to Harold and the both of them flew away leaving Richard all by himself. He flew around for a little while longer until he saw something that frightened him, a rain cloud! He knew that he wouldn't be able to make it home before it began to storm so he decided to go down to the ground and hide in a small cave he saw. As he headed down he felt the rain drops hitting him. He hurried and after touching down on the ground he ran towards the cave._

_Then, he realized that he was not alone like he thought. The cave was lit up with candels that were floating all by themselves. Whoever lived here was obviously magical! It was then he heard something move behind him. He turned to see a young women sitting on a very comfortable looking couch reading a rather large book._

_"Excuse me miss," He said, "It's raining outside and I was wondering if I might rest her until the storm stops." Richard told her. The women shut the book and set it aside as she stood up. She was about a head shorter then Richard and looked up at him with chocolate eyes. Her hair was curly but smooth and the same color as her eyes except a little lighter. Her skin was fair and her body curved... any man who laid eyes upon was sure to fall madly in love with her._

_"What's your name?" She asked her voice as enchanting as her apperance._

_"Richard Westly. What is yours?" He asked kindly wishing to know the name of this angel._

_"Hermosa Gregory." She said smiling at him. Her smile made all the candels seem like they had estinguished."_ Ron said smiling over at Hermione who, like him, was blushing unbelievably. Nobody else in the group- except maybe Professor McGonagall (who had started to listen along with the rest of the adults so now everyone at the party was listening to Ron's story)- realized that 'Hermosa' was Spanish for **beautiful**.

_"' Well, Madam Hermosa, may I stay here during the storm?" Richard asked as he bowed to her. She curtseyed in return._

_"Of course Sir Richard. I was just reading my favorite book, it's about these four little girls names Crystal, Jessica, Tracey, and Kacie." She told him as she sat down on the comfortable couch. Richard then walked over and sat next to her." _When Ron mentioned the girls' names they all began to giggle.

_"I don't think I've ever read that book before." He told her._

_"Then I shall read it to you until the storm stops." Hermosa said to him and she began to read. Richard was soon lost in her words and drifting off as she read to him about the four adventurous little girls. He soon fell asleep with his head on Hermosa's lap and the rest of his body on the couch. She smiled and let him sleep as she continued to read to him, even though he couldn't hear her. She played with his flame-like hair while she read to him and every so often she could see his ears turning crimson whenever her fingers brushed against his face. Soon enough Hermosa fell asleep as well and she leaned on Richards sleeping form using him as her pillow. They slept for hours keeping each other close as they dreamt of holding one another."_ Ron said trying his hardest to not look over at Hermione who's entire face was as red as Ron's hair.

_"When Richard finally awoke, Hermosa was no longer on the couch with him. It was now drizzling outside, a hint that it would soon stop raining. He looked around the cave to see Hermosa sitting next to a large pile of books._

_"Hermosa..." Richard started to say but when she looked up from her book that she was reading he stopped speaking for he saw tears had stained her face._

_"Hermosa, whatever is wrong?" He asked her walking over and sitting next to her._

_"The rain has almost stopped and you will be leaving me soon." She said sadly._

_"No Hermosa, I would never leave you! I will take you with me." He told her._

_"No, I cannot leave my cave. It's my home." She said to him as she stood up._

_"But you could have a new home, with me." He told her._

_"Why can't you stay here with me then? Make a home here?" She asked._

_"Because I have a family back home, I have a kingdom to rule. I can't just give that away." He told her. Hermosa didn't speak for a long time but when she finally did her voice was shaking._

_"Then I guess you should be on your way then and I shall stay here with my books to keep me company. But know this Richard, I will always keep you in my heart. Forever and for always, and until my dieing day." She told him. And with those words the rain stopped and Richard walked out of the cave Hermosa following him._

_"Richard, please don't forget about me." She requested._

_"I couldn't forget about you if I tried, and try I will not." He told her and with that he placed his lips upon hers and gave her a kiss."_ Ron said daring to glance over at Hermione who had a tear in her eye and she smiled at him Then as he looked around the circle of people who had gathered around he noticed that his mum, Mrs. Granger, McGonagall, Tonks, and Ginny all had tears in their eyes and his dad, Mr. Granger, Lupin, Dumbledore, and his brothers were all smiling at him.

"What next Ronnie?" Tracey said her eyes all big.

"Ya Ronnie, what happens next?" Harry asked winking at his best friend. Ron smiled and continued the story.

_Richard flew away after that and back to his kingdom. When he arrived he told Virginia of the angel he had met. After he had finished the story of his adventure she told him that she and Harold had also fallen in love and were engaged to be married. Richard was delighted by this news and he and Harold became great friends."_ Ron said winking at Harry who blushed.

_"But, no matter how much joy entered his life or how much fun he was having, Richard never forgot about Hermosa, his beauty, his angel, and she never forgot about him. _

_And every night before each went to sleep they would kneel before their beds and say four words that they hoped the other would one day get to hear._

_"I love you Richard."_

"I love you Hermione."


	3. Time to Dance

_Disclaimer: I (once again) STILL OWN NOTHING, the only things I own are the four little girls, the plot, and our dear Ronnie's story._

_**Chapter 3: Time to Dance**_

"What?"

"Hermione?"

"Ronnie.... I don't think that's how the story ends." Kacie said looking up at Ron with her big blue eyes seemingly confused . Everyone was looking at him curiously, some shocked, others trying to surpress a laugh (Fred and George of course). Harry's jaw had dropped and Ginny's eyes grew to twice their normal size. Fred and George were trying their best not to fall on the ground laughing while Bill and Charlie looked rather impressed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked absoloutly shocked, eyes wide and mouths dropped. McGonagall looked completely taken aback but Lupin and Tonks had small smiles. Crystal and Jessica were giggling and Tracey and Kacie looked confused. Then there was Dumbledore... showing no emotions at all, acting as though Ron hadn't said anything out of the ordinary.

But Hermione and Ron... it seemed someone had taken a bucket of red paint and poured it on each of them. You could barely tell were Ron's hair started and his skin ended. They both were looking each other dead in the eye until Ron suddenly got up (after placing Kacie on the ground of course) and ran towards the house.

"Ronnie! Come back!" Kacie called and she put her hands on her hips and looked quit upset. The group was then silent for a while watching him enter the house.

"Well come on then Kace, I think Ronnie needs us." Tracey suddenly said as she hoisted herself off of Bill's lap and took Kacie's hand in hers.

"I don't think so ladies." Bill said reaching out and pulling Tracey and Kacie back down to the ground.

"Excuse me William, but my sister and I have some busy-ness to get to." Tracey said and her and Kacie stood up once more and took hands again. They then began to walk back towards the house.

-------------------------------------

Ron didn't know why he had said it or how it had escaped his lips. Sure, he had been thinking it but it was pure accident that he had actually said it. He hadn't meant to at all, and he deffinitly didn't want Hermione to hear it. But no, the entire party had heard him say his deepest secret. He had said that he loved Hermione... he had just gone out and said it without a second thought. How could he have been so stupid! Then, to make himself look like even more of a git, he ran away. Now he lie on his bed listening to the ghoul throw stuff around upstairs. From the sound of it, the ghoul was just as upset as he was.

"Will you pipe down up there you stupid prat!" Ron suddenly shouted at the ceiling. All of a sudden there was a loud crash in the attic but after that the ghoul stayed pretty quiet.

"Why am I such an idiot? How on earth could I be so stupid! I said that I loved her right in front of everybody! Now she must hate me. What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? What if she's liked Harry all along and now thinks that I'm trying to ruin our entire friendship? But what about Krum, he's her boyfriend. What if she tells him? Oh God what am I going to do?" Ron said to himself.

"I know, I'll just lock myself in my room and not come out ever again. I won't go back to Hogwarts either, I'll just stay here." He said. Suddenly, his thoughts and conversation with himself were disrupted by a little knock on his door.

"Go away!" He shouted.

"Ronnie." He heard two little girls say from behind the door.

"Girls, please leave me alone, I don't feel very good." Ron lied.

"Oh please Ronald! Open this door before we come in there and make you!" Tracey said angrily. Even though this didn't make sense Ron decided to obe and he got off of his bed and opened the door to see his two cousins standing in the hallway, hand in hand.

"Now if you don't mind Ronald, we'd like to speak to you about your behavior this evening." Tracey said in a very classy tone as she and Kacie walked past him into the room.

"I like what you've done with the place, very orange." Tracey then said even though the last time Tracey and Kacie had been up here was when they were a year old and his mum decided to give them a tour of the house. Ron would have laughed if he didn't feel so miserable.

"Alright ladies, what have you got to say to me?" Ron asked them as he sat down on his bed. The two girls stood in front of him as they both put their hands on their hips.

"Well Ronald, we would like to talk about your story." Tracey began.

"And how you ran out after you finished." Kacie said.

"That was very rude of you."

"You didn't even let us clap."

"And that is very bad."

"So would you please tell us why you acted this way Ronnie." Kacie finished.

"Look girls, I said something I really shouldn't have. I mean, I embaressed myself and I embaressed Hermione too. I really shouldn't have said what I did." Ron explained.

"What did you say that was so bad?" Kacie asked.

"You heard me Kace, I said that I loved Hermione." Ron told her.

"Well is it true?" Tracey then asked him. Ron didn't speak for a long time. Two pairs of big blue eyes stared at him awaiting their answer. He was thinking it over in his head. He should just tell them the truth- afterall they were only four years old and plus, they were his cousins. But then again, being only four years old would make them lieable to go and tell everybody.

"Yes." He finally said.

"It's true?" Kacie asked and Ron nodded.

"Then why did you run out? If it's true then why did you think it was so bad?" Tracey then asked.

"Well, me and Hermione have been friends forever and I thought that she would be angry with me." Ron told them.

"How long have you loved her for?" Kacie asked.

"I dunno. Probably since I was 12." Ron told them honestly.

"Right. Lets see here, you're 17 now so that means..." Tracey said as she pocked her little pink tounge in between her lips and attempted to count on her fingers.

"We haven't learned to take away big numbers yet." Kacie then said.

"It's five years." Ron told her.

"Oh." Both girls said at the same time. Kacie then began to wander around the room looking at all of Ron's things as Tracey stood talking to him.

"So you've loved Hermione for five whole entire years and you've never even kissed her!" Tracey said shocked.

"Tracey it's not that simple."

"Of course it is Ronald. You love her, nothing should stop you from telling her that!" Tracey said flinging her arms in the air to express her point more.

"Tracey, come on now, get real-"

"I am being real Ronald Weasley, you love her and you've never even let her know how you feel. You've never even kissed her! You've never even told her that you loved her even though it's been five whole years!" Tracey said her thin, freckled arms flying everywhere.

"You don't understand Trace, I don't even know if she feels the same way about me!" Ron said to her defensively.

"Then why don't you just ask her?" Kacie suddenly spoke up. Ron lifted his focus from Tracey's narrowed eyes to see Kacie standing in the doorway looking up at Hermione.

Ron's mouth fell open and his ears turned a terrible shade of red as he quickly stood up and Tracey stepped out of his way.

"Ya Ron, why don't you just ask her?" Hermione said looking at him through glassy eyes.

"I will." He said and began to walk closer to her as the two little girls walked over to each other and stood in the center of the room holding hands again.

"Well?" Hermione said smiling slightly.

"Hermione Granger, I love you, and always have-" Ron started to say as he took her hands in his own.

"But I thought you said you only loved her for five years!"Tracey suddenly said. Ron looked back slightly and smiled.

"Sorry. I've loved you for five years, but it seems like forever. Now all I want to know is if you feel the same." He said focusing on her hands. Hermione then let go of one of his hands and placed her fingers underneath his chin and lifted it until he looked into her eyes.

"Yes Ron Weasley, I love you." Hermione said quietly. For awhile they simply stared into each other's eyes.

"Well kiss her already Ronnie!" Kacie suddenly said and Hermione laughed and Ron smiled. Hermione then wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist and their eyes began to close as they leaned into each other and were suddenly consumed by one anothers love. Their lips connected for minutes, hours, day, weeks, monthes, years even... or at least that's how long it seemed to them. When they finally did part Ron smiled and took Hermione's hand in his and they left the room and began to walk downstairs.

"Geez, five whole years." Tracey said.

"Ronnie's such a pocastanato." Kacie said.

"What's a pocastanato?" Tracey asked looking curiously at her sister.

"I dunno I heard mummy call daddy that once when he was working in his office past his bedtime." She explained.

"Oh."

"I guess our little Ronnie's all grown up now." Kacie said with a sigh and a smile.

"Kace, promise me that you'll never let me go five whole years without telling someone that I love them." Tracey said.

"Only if you do the same to me!" Kacie said.

"Promise."

"Me too." Kacie said and they began to walk towards the stairs.

"Hey Kacie," Tracey suddenly said before they began to walk down.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-----------------------------

"Be quiet everyone here they come!" Mrs. Weasley said in a hushed voice as Ron and Hermione walked out in to the back yard hand in hand.

"They're holding hands, that's a good thing right?" Crystal asked Charlie who stood next to her.

"Ya, it is." Harry answered her. The main concern of everybody at the party was not what Hermione and Ron were going to do, but what _Harry _was going to do. They were afraid that he might be angry because it was just another burden to him. They didn't know what to do or what to think.

Hermione and Ron ignored everybody around them except for one person. They walked right over to Harry.

"We won't do anything about it, if you don't want us to." Hermione said.

"Oh come on, you two love each other." Harry said.

"But we love you more mate." Ron said. Harry looked at the both of them.

"You deserve each other. I couldn't live with myself if I was the reason you two weren't together. Believe it or not, I love you guys too and that means I love to see you happy." Harry told them. Hermione wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"Thanks Harry." Ron said smiling.

"Ya, ya just no kissing or lovey dovey stuff while I'm around alright?" Harry said trying to lighten up the moment. It worked for they all laughed.

"Promise." They said and laughed along with everybody else.

"Alright everybody, Dumbledore has to leave in a couple minutes so lets take a picture and he requests that we dance to at least one song." Mrs. Weasley suddenly announced and everybody nodded.

"Ok, everybody over here. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George you stand in the front. Bill and Charlie you stand to the left of them and Lupin and Tonks stand over to the right of them. Minerva, Albus, Gregory(Mr. Granger), Danielle(Mrs. Granger), and Arthur you should stand in the back but leave a spot for me. Ok, Crissy, Jesse, Tr- Wait a minute! Where are Tracey and Kacie?!" Mrs. Weasley said. Everybody began to look around.

"There they are!" Fred suddenly said as the two girls came skipping out of the house.

"Oh, thank God." Mrs. Weasley sighed deeply and told the girls to sit down in the front along with Crystal and Jessica. They did as she said and Mrs. Weasley took out a camera and placed it on a stand. She set the timer for ten seconds and she then ran over and stood by her husband. Then there was a sudden flash and a puff of smoke as the camera took the picture. Everybody then moved around and began talking again. Mrs. Weasley then sent the camera back into the house and she took Hermione over to the side.

"Hermione dear, first of all I would just like to say congradulations. You're a wonderful girl and I'm so glad Ronald picked you." Mrs. Weasley said sweetly.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione replied smiling.

"Alright, now I have a question for you. How do you work this thing? Arthur brought it home the other day and I have no idea how to work it!" Mrs. Weasley said and she pointed to a muggle stereo. Hermione then went over to it and turned on the radio and turned up the volume. She found a station that was coming in clear and a woman was talking.

"Well this next song is for all you lovebirds out there tonight. So take your loved one by the hand and hold them close. Enjoy." She said soothingly and a slow song began to play. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley began to dance and so did Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Lupin asked Tonks to dance and Dumbledore asked McGonagall.

------------

"Excuse me my lady, might I have this dance?" Ron asked Hermione as he bowed before her. She laughed and curtseyed.

"Of course you may my kind sir." She said and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his around her waist.

-----------

"Excuse me miss, but I couldn't help but notice you from over there and I was wondering-" Harry started to say as he approached Ginny.

"Oh shut up and dance with me Harry." She laughed and took his hands and put them on her waist and she placed hers around his shoulders.

"Hey, watch yourself Potter!" Ron suddenly said as he and Hermione danced over to them.

"I'll tell you what, I get to dance with her and you two get to kiss in front of me one time. Sound fair?" Harry offered.

"That works." Ron said and they danced away from them again.

-----------

"Excuse me my little princess but would you care to dance?" Charlie asked Crystal.

"Why of course my handsom prince." She said and he held her hands and bent over slightly as they danced.

-------------

"Jesse, would you like to dance?" Bill asked his little cousin.

"Yes I would." She giggled and he took her hands and they began to dance at a fast tempo that didn't match the song.

"You're goofy Bill!" She exclaimed laughing.

-------------

"Tracey," George said as he offered her his hand.

"George," She said as she placed her hand in his. He then picked her up and she put one arm behind his neck and held his hand in hers and held it out to the side. George began to spin around with her and he would occasionally dip her and she would giggle.

--------------

"Well it looks like you and me are the only one's without dance partners." Fred said to Kacie.

"That's ok, we don't need them. We've got each other!" Kacie told him.

"That's very true. Lets show them up!" Fred then said and pointed at his twin and her twin.

"Ya!" She said and Fred picked her up and held her in the same position as George held Tracey. Fred and Kacie then began to tango.

**There was always a lot of magic going on at the Burrow, but that night was the most magical by far.**

**--------------**

"Ron," Hermione said as they danced.

"Ya 'Mione." He said looking into her eyes.

"I loved your story."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry if Mr. and Mrs.Granger's real names are mentioned in the book. I just made them up since I didn't know! R&R!

Chapter 4 coming soon! 


	4. Time to Say Goodnight

_Hello all! I hope you're having a very spiffy day (or night whatever the case maybe) and if you're not then I hope this story cheers you up because there's nothing like a little Ron and Hermione love (with a little Harry and Ginny love thrown in) to make your day (or night) brighter!_

_Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT??????????????? I still don't own anything except the four little girls, the plot, and Ron's stories. Go figure!_

_I would just like to thank everyone who has read this and reviewed. This has been my second story on Fanfcition. Net so thank you very much for making it a very lovely experience._

_**Chapter 4: Time to Say Goodnight**_

The song soon ended and Dumbledore said goodbye to everybody and disapparated. McGonagall, and Tonks left soon afterwards. Lupin then took Mr. and Mrs. Granger home using the Floo Network. Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George all disapparated to their own homes as well. It was getting late so Mr. Weasley headed up to bed since he had to go to work in the morning. Mrs. Weasley was trying to get Crystal, Jessica, Tracey, and Kacie upstairs to go to sleep.

"Wait! I wanna say goodnight to Ronnie!" Kacie said and she and Tracey ran over to him.

"Well if they get to say goodnight to Ron then I get to say goodnight to Harry!" Jessica exclaimed and went over to Harry.

"Wait for me!" Crystal then said as she ran over to them.

"Goodnight Ronnie!"

"Yes goodnight Ronald. I hope you sleep good." Tracey and Kacie said. Kacie then kissed his left cheek and Tracey kissed his right cheek as he bent down to give them both hugs.

"Night Ron!" Crystal then said jumping up and hugging him. He laughed and then Crystla gave Hermione, Harry, and Ginny hugs and then she ran back over to Mrs. Weasley and said goodnight to her and she ran upstairs to Percy's old room where her and Jessica would be sleeping).

"Now Miss. 'Mione we have to talk to you." Tracey said to Hermione and then her and Kacie looked over at Ron who stood close by.

"In private Ronnie." Kacie said so he took a few steps in the other direction.

"We love our Ronald, and we don't want nobody to hurt him ok? So be nice to him." Tracey told her seriously.

"And kiss him all of the time and always give him hugs and hold him tight when he's cold....he'll like that a whole bunch. And always tell him that you love him no matter how stupid he's being." Kacie said to her.

"And believe us, we know that Ronald can be a little stupid sometimes." Tracey whispered. Hermione tried to resist the urge to laugh as she nodded.

"Remember, we love Ronnie too so don't hog him all to yourself when we're here." Kacie then added.

"Of course. You two can hog him all you want." Hermione then said.

"Actually, we've got a whole ton of other cousins not to mention our two sisters so I don't think we'll need him all of the time." Tracey explained.

"Oh, alright then." Hermione said and then the two girls gave her a hug and walked over to Harry.

"Thank you for playing with me Harry." Jessica was saying.

"No problem Jesse." He told her and gave her a hug. She giggled and blushed as she kissed him on the cheek. She then went over and said goodnight to Ginny, then Ron, and then Hermione.

"Goodnight Mr. Potter. It was a pressure to meet you." Tracey said to him as she shook his hand.

"I think you mean pleasure Trace." Ginny corrected her.

"That's what I said." Tracey said. Ginny smiled and shook her head as she gave Kacie a hug and then the twins switched.

"I had a lovely night Harry, I'll see you in the morning. Have a sweet sleep." Kacie said as she hugged his waist. He bent down and hugged her back and she smiled at him then she and Tracey took hands again and walked over to Mrs. Weasley and said goodnight to her and gave her kisses and they went upstairs to Fred and George's old room.

"You four better head up to bed soon." Mrs. Weasley told them as she followed the girls up the stairs. The four of them stayed downstairs for a while talking and laughing. It was an hour or two before they decided to head up to bed. Ron and Hermione walked in the front and Ginny and Harry in the back. Once they had reached Ginny's bedroom Ron turned and his jaw dropped.

Harry was kissing Ginny.

"Alright Potter you just promised that we get to make out in front of you!" Ron said loudly and Harry and Ginny broke apart suddenly both of them blushing. Hermione began to laugh. Harry then said goodnight to Ginny and Hermione and headed up the stairs.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked Ron.

"No I'll see you in a bit." He said and Harry nodded and continued to walk up to Ron's room. Ginny then went into her room and shut the door leaving Ron and Hermione all by themselves.

"Goodnight 'Mione." Ron said.

"Night Ronnie." Hermione said. He smiled and embraced her.

"Ron," She whispered in his ear,** "Tell me a story."**

"Ok." He whispered back.

"_Once upon a time... not to long ago... there was a young man and a young woman who feel in love. The young man was kinda clumsy and blushed a lot. The young woman though was absoloutly beautiful and graceful and the smartest witch of her age. Many people didn't know if it would work out betweem them, but they knew. They knew it might not be just like a story, that there might not be a happy ending in store for them but they had something stronger then anything backing them up. Friendship and love. And nothing would ever destroy those forces no matter what. Because they shared the strongest love and had a friendship with their other best friend that would go down in history as the greatest and strongest ever. They would always be together, no matter how far apart they were. And that's because they were in love, and with or without their happily ever after they would always have that love because love is something you can't break. Their love would be one to always remember. And they knew that no matter what happened they would be together in their hearts. They were in love, then and forever more."_

And with that Ron shut his eyes and placed his lips on Hermione's and kissed her tenderly. The kiss lasted for a long time and it was full of passion just like his story. But eventually they did pull away. Hermione looked up into his amazing blue eyes and he whispered two words to her.

_**"The End."**_


End file.
